THE ONLY EXCEPTION
by mellarkluver
Summary: AU: Katniss no ha tenido una vida fácil y a éste se le suma la muerte repentina de su madre. Ella se traslada a Nueva York con su nueva familia y al parecer allí encuentra el amor que siempre le faltó de niña. Pero sin darse cuenta un amor más grande y más profundo podría llamar en las puertas de su corazón... el único problema es que puede que no sea el "adecuado". FUTUROS LEMMONS
1. Capitulo 1

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

.

**1. UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

.

-Lo siento tanto Katniss… -una mujer que trabajaba con mi madre me abraza dándome un poco de consuelo para después marcharse.

Varias personas más hacen lo mismo hasta que al final me encuentro sola mirando el gran jardín vacío. Camino hasta el porche de mi casa y hundo mi cabeza entre mis piernas. Comienzo a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Hace algunas horas estuve reprimiendo mis lágrimas en el cementerio. No quería que los amigos más cercanos de mi madre me vieran débil. Quizás ver llorar a la hija de la fallecida sea algo normal y no debería estar preocupándome por eso, pero no quería que sintieran lástima por mí. Mi orgullo no me tiene permitido eso.

Ahora estoy sola, completamente sola. Perdí a mi padre cuando tenía siete años y ahora, diez años después pierdo a mi madre. Creo que el mundo está en contra mío. Como si la felicidad no estuviera hecha para mí.

Cuando mi padre murió mi madre quedó en estado de shock. Dejó de ser la madre cariñosa, atenta y amorosa. Pasó de ser eso a una madre completamente ajena a la vida de su hija. Fue como si no tuviera madre así que eso me obligó a madurar a una temprana edad. Ahora que ella ya no está, a pesar de ser una madre pésima, sigue siendo mi madre, la que me dio la vida, la que una vez me quiso… y me duele su pérdida.

-Katniss… cariño… -Effie, la mejor amiga de mi madre me abraza por la espalda. –Sácalo mi vida… no es bueno contenerte eso para ti sola.

-La echo de menos… -balbuceo entre tanto sollozo.

Effie es la mejor amiga de mi madre y con ella puedo ser yo misma. No me importa si ahora mismo me está viendo como la persona más débil de mundo, con ella no me importaba. Siempre fue muy amable conmigo, fue un gran apoyo para mi madre cuando mi padre murió y digamos que fue ella la razón de por qué mi madre no me abandonó del todo.

-No eres la única mi vida… yo también la echo de menos. –me susurra Effie mientras se seca las lágrimas. -¿Estás lista?

Ahora que no tengo a nadie más en el mundo, Effie y su marido Haymitch me van a acoger a su casa porque después de todo sigo siendo menor de edad. Haymitch es un buen hombre al igual que su mujer y no paró de decirme que estaba encantado de recibirme en su casa. Económicamente no tenían ningún problema ya que ambos son bastante exitosos en sus respectivos trabajos: Effie con su propia linea de ropa mientras que Haymitch dirigiendo varias empresas por todo EEUU. Digamos que son… ricos. Pero eso no me importaba mucho, después de todo nunca se me pasó por la cabeza aprovecharme de su dinero, yo tenía la mía propia heredada de una pequeña empresa de mi padre además de su seguro de vida que ahora se le sumaba el de mi madre. Tampoco pensaba mucho quedarme demasiado tiempo con ellos. En cuanto cumpla los dieciocho me iría por mi cuenta.

De momento estoy agradecida con ambos ya que si no me acogían ellos lo haría otra persona y en el peor de los casos acabaría en un orfanato.

-Chicas… -aparece Haymitch en el umbral de la puerta. –Todo está listo… es mejor que nos vayamos ya si no queremos perder el vuelo…

Me levanto con la ayuda de Effie que no duda en rodearme con sus brazos hasta que llegamos en el coche. Como es de esperar… teníamos chofer.

-¿Todo listo, señor? –pregunta el hombre trajeado al volante.

-Vamos, Beetee. –contesta Haymitch con su voz autoritaria al que no estoy muy acostumbrada.

Me acurruco a Effie que me cepilla el pelo con sus dedos suavemente. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que mi madre hizo esto al igual que no recuerdo cómo se sentía de bien.

-Podrás descansar en el avión mi vida… -susurra mi nueva "madre". –El viaje a Nueva York dura más de ocho horas así que tendrás mucho tiempo para descansar.

-Gracias por todo Effie. A ti también Haymitch. –susurro.

-No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. –me sonríe.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos sentamos al avión en primera clase, cómo no. No sé si podré acostumbrarme a esta vida. Una vez que hemos despegado, cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en mis recuerdos donde una vez fui feliz, muy feliz.

.

Nos detenemos en el portal de un gran edificio donde otro hombre bien trajeado se encuentra en la puerta principal.

-Me alegro de verlos, señores. Señorita. –inclina su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Ella es Katniss Everdeen, Brutus. A partir de ahora vivirá con nosotros. –Effie le informa y el hombre me dedica una gran sonrisa.

-Katniss, él es Brutus. Es el portero del edificio. –me dice Haymitch. –Es importante que te conozca porque no cualquiera puede entrar en este edificio.

-Oh. –es lo único que puedo decir. Dios mio, ¿tan importante son?

-¿Podrías ayudarle a Beetee a subir los equipajes, Brutus? –sigue diciendo Haymitch mientras Brutus nos abre la puerta.

-Por supuesto señor. –y una vez que nos encontramos dentro se dirige al coche junto a Beetee.

-Gracias.

Subimos en un ascensor y veo que es completamente diferente al que estoy acostumbrada. Aquí no tecleas el piso sino un código de cuatro números que Haymitch me ha enseñado y me ha prohibido terminantemente decirlo a otra persona.

-Nuestra casa es un penthouse Katniss. –me explica. –Debes pulsar el código, en este caso es el 3107 y el ascensor te llevará directamente en el piso de nuestra casa.

-"Nuestra" casa. En realidad es "tu" casa Haymitch, la mía lo he dejado y está a más de ocho horas de aquí. –pienso para mí misma.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y mi mandíbula cae al suelo. Esto no es ningún apartamento. Esto es una mansión dentro de un edificio.

Por dios, el hall ya ocupa la media casa, sus paredes están pintadas de un color crema y el suelo está compuesta por baldosas cuadradas de colores crema y marrón clarito y están colocadas alternándose el uno del otro, por cierto impecables por el destello que desprenden. Hay una gran mesa de madera redonda en el centro con un florero gigante lleno hortensias y peonías de color blanco y rosa.

A la derecha hay una entrada que te lleva al gran salón. Vale, esta casa sigue sorprendiéndome. Las paredes del salón que supuestamente darían hacia el exterior del edificio son cristales y por tanto a través de ellas puedes divisar todo Nueva York. No me he atrevido a acercarme ya que supuse que el piso donde nos encontramos no es precisamente bajo. Los demás paredes ahora de hormigón son de color blanco, lo que da que la habitación sea tan luminosa gracias a la luz que entra por los grandes ventanales. Hay tres sofás colocadas en forma de U en un lado de la sala con una televisión de pantalla plana gigante colocada en la pared donde se encuentra mientras que en el otro lado de la sala hay un gran piano de color negro.

Más a fondo hay un gran comedor con una mesa rectangular para unas dieciséis personas.

-Esta solo se utiliza cuando hay visitas Katniss. –me susurra Effie algo divertida, seguramente por la expresión de mi cara durante mi tour por su mansión… digo, por su casa. –Normalmente comemos en la cocina donde hay una mesa familiar más pequeña. Ven, te lo mostraré.

La cocina es amplia y muy moderna. Tiene todo lo que un chef profesional puede tener. Hay una barra de desayunos en medio donde hay un cuenco lleno de frutas y un poco más apartado de ella hay una mesa familiar para seis personas. Eso sí que se parecía más a la mesa al que yo estoy acostumbrada.

-Bienvenida Effie… -susurra una mujer mayor con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Sae. –saluda Effie y la abraza. –Mira, ella es Katniss… te hablé de ella.

-Hola Srta. Everdeen. –me saluda.

-Por favor, solo Katniss. –me sonrojo y también le ofrezco un abrazo.

-Siento mucho lo de su madre. –murmura.

-Gracias, y por favor tutéame. –e intento sonreír.

-Sae trabaja aquí Katniss, se encarga de la comida y el orden de la casa. –explica Effie. –Lleva trabajando años para nosotros… ella es muy especial para mis hijos. Que por cierto… ¿Y Annie?

-La niña Annie está en su habitación. Está muy emocionada de tener a una hermana. –y me mira muy sonriente.

"Hermana". Esa palabra es demasiado grande, sólo espero llevarme bien con la verdadera señorita de la casa.

-Vamos Katniss, te presentaré a Annie y así podéis conoceros mientras te desempacan las cosas. –y Effie me arrastra hacia hall otra vez para ahora ir a las escaleras que hay en la parte izquierda.

Me despido de Sae con una timida sonrisa y ella agita su mano a modo de respuesta.

-¿Desempacan? ¿Quiénes van a desempacar mis cosas? –pregunto un poco asustada.

-Las empleadas. –dice Effie con total naturalidad.

-Oh…claro… -murmuro. –Preferiría hacerlo yo misma.

Effie se voltea a verme después de arrastrarme por la gran escalera de caracol hecha de madera.

-Lo siento Katniss… no pretendia… -murmura.

-Lo que pasa es que… todo esto es muy abrumador. –suspiro. –Chofer, primera clase, portero, código del ascensor, penthouse que es una mansión, ama de llaves, empleadas… -empiezo a enumerar las cosas.

-Entiendo. Te presentaré a Annie y te dejaré tu espacio… ¿Te parece bien? –sonríe y yo asiento.

.

-Yo he decorado tu habitación, espero que te guste. –me dice Annie con la misma energía de su madre cuando me enseñaba su casa. –Estoy tan contenta de conocerte al fin.

-Yo también Annie, Effie me ha hablado mucho de ti. –le dedico una sonrisa sincera mientras cuelgo mis ropas en percheros de mi nuevo armario (que más bien parece una habitación)

La habitación es muy luminosa ya que también tiene un gran ventanal. Las paredes son de color blanco al conjunto con todos sus accesorios. Ahora tengo un sofá _chaise-longue _de color beige, un escritorio tipo oficina con un Macbook encima, una cama de matrimonio para mi sola cubierto con un edredón de color blanco y numerosas almohadas y unas tres estanterías llenos de libros lo cuál me encanta.

Annie está medio tumbado apoyado en su codo en mi cama hablándome mientras yo organizo mi ropero.

-Veo que no has traído mucha ropa. –me dice. –Te llevaré de compras.

-No hace falta Annie… no quiero molestarte. –le digo y me siento junto a ella en mi cama.

-¿Molestarme a mí yendo de compras? –me mira incrédula para después reír a carcajadas. –Oh Katniss Everdeen… se nota que no me conoces.

Annie es una chica un año menor que yo. Es amable, divertida y lleno de vida. A parte de eso es bastante atractiva, es alta por lo que tiene las piernas largas y finas, unas curvas no aptas para su edad, su tez de porcelana, su cabello oscuro ligeramente ondulado y sus ojos verdes brillantes pueden atrapar al chico que desea. Es muy fácil quererla por todas sus cualidades pero a veces me sobrepasa… digamos que no es para nada tímida.

.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que me mudé en esta mansión y creo que poco a poco lo voy asimilando. Además con todo el apoyo que recibo por parte de todas estas personas maravillosas voy asimilando mejor la pérdida de mi madre y por eso Annie, después de insistir desde hace tres días a sus padres ha logrado el permiso de llevarme a un club muy exclusivo de la ciudad.

-Te va a encantar, la música, la gente… los chicos. –me guiña un ojo. –Son exquisitos.

-Por favor Annie… -me sonrojo por su forma de hablar. –Los chicos no pueden ser "exquisitos"

-Claro que pueden serlo. –sonríe maliciosamente. -¿Acaso no has conocido uno?

-¡No! Por dios Annie… -exclamo buscando algo que ponerme. –Además no estoy segura de querer ir.

-Sabes lo mucho que me ha costado convencer a papá y ahora no puedes echarte para atrás señorita. –dice como una niña pequeña.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. –bufo y agarro unos jeans pitillo.

-Oh no Katniss… no vas a ir al "Sub" con un pantalón. Ponte el vestido azul que compramos el otro día. –agarra mis pantalones y los tira en mi cama.

-¿Ese tan ajustado y corto? No gracias.

-Katniss te ves preciosa con ese vestido. –me pone ojitos.- Tienes un cuerpazo de envidia… ¡lúcelo!

Al final y como siempre ella gana la discusión y yo me encuentro metida y no sé cómo dentro del vestidito azul. Bajamos las escaleras, al menos yo hago un intento de no rodar por ellas por culpa de los taconazos de color nude de Jimmy Choo que también ha sido elegida por Annie.

Annie estaba deslumbrante con ese vestidito de color verde oscuro que contrastan con sus ojos. No era muy escotado pero si trazaba a la perfección sus curvas de infarto. Camina como un modelo con sus taconazos de Louboutin de color negro decorado con unas púas plateadas a los largo de su tacón.

-Estáis preciosas. –exclama Effie cuando nos ve. –Iros antes de que Haymitch os vea y prohíba la salida. Cuidaros mucho, Annie por favor no dejes a Katniss sola. –Effie nos despide con unos besos.

-No te preocupes mamá, está en buenas manos. –sonríe. –Te vemos mañana.

-¿Mañana? –exclamo.

Las dos chicas se ríen en complicidad y Annie me arrastra al ascensor.

-Beetee os va a llevar y luego irá a recogeros. –Effie dice antes de que las puertas se cierren.

.

El "Sub" está lleno de gente bailando al ritmo de la música y bebiendo sus bebidas con diferentes colores. Nada más ver a Annie, el guardia nos deja pasar soltando una cuerda de color rojo. Annie me agarra la mano para asegurarse de que no soy a salir corriendo y nos hacemos paso a través de la gente que baila sin parar.

-Hola Annie. –saluda un grupo de jóvenes de nuestra edad cuando la ven.

-Hola. –saluda de vuelta pero no se detiene.

-¡Annie! –ahora un chico grita su nombre.

-¡Hey! –vuelve a saludar pero sin pararse.

Pasa lo mismo durante todo nuestro trayecto hacia un rincón con un sofá circular de terciopelo negro y una mesa redonda del mismo color. Encima de la mesa hay un letrero que pone "RESERVADO" y Annie me ofrece sentarme en el cómodo sofá. Mis pies se lo agradecen.

-¡Veo que la gente te conoce! –grito por encima de la música para que me escuche y le doy una sonrisa de ironía.

-¡Sólo algunos! –sigue mi broma y grita al igual que yo. –¡Necesito refrescarme!

Y en un nanosegundo un camarero muy atractivo aparece en nuestras narices.

-¡Hola guapa, qué bueno verte de nuevo! –sonríe a Annie.

-¡Hola Kyle! –saluda Annie con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecer a unas chicas tan guapas? –y dirige su mirad hacia mí pero hago como si no lo notara.

-Yo quiero un mojito de fresa Kyle, ya sabes como me gusta. –le dice en complicidad. –Kat.. ¿y tú?

-Ehmmm… -mierda. Yo nunca he salido a tomar algo.

-Ella tomará lo mismo Kyle. –sonríe. –Es nueva en la ciudad.

-Oh… entonces bienvenida y espero verte a menudo aquí. –me dice el chico amablemente. –Dos mojitos de fresa especiales marchando. Y desaparece entre la multitud.

-Yo nunca he tomado Annie… algo si pero no tan fuerte. –le informo.

-No te preocupes… aquí los mojitos están buenísimos. –me tranquiliza. –Y Kyle sabe que tampoco me gusta con mucho alcohol. A mi me gusta aguantar toda la noche.

Después de unas risas no me doy cuenta que es mi tercer mojito y me siento muy… ¿feliz? Annie me ha sacado a bailar y ambas nos movemos al ritmo de la música. Las luces de neón nos acompañan y ahora me siento mucho más relajada (me pregunto por qué)

"_**Tell me now, woo**_

_**Do you wanna, wanna, woo**_

_**I wanna, wanna dance like it was the last dance of my life**_

_**I wanna woo, wanna, wanna, wanna, woo**_

_**Do you wanna, wanna dance, like it was the last dance"**_

La música se mete dentro de mi cuerpo y éste se mueve de una manera que no sabia que podía pero me gusta y me hace sentirme libre. Me muevo como si fuera el último baile de mi vida… como dice la canción. Quiero olvidarlo todo… quiero empezar de nuevo… aquí… ahora… quiero un nuevo comienzo.

Unas manos agarran mis caderas y siento a alguien en mi espalda. WOW. Annie si que sabe moverse así que yo lo acompaño y me muevo incluso mejor… la música está acabando. Todos gritan pidiendo la misma canción. Abro los ojos a la realidad. Veo a Annie enfrente mía con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Hermano! –grita.

Mierda.

.

MI PRIMER FIC! Y espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo :D

No olviden dejar reviews, follows o favorites! MUCHAS GRACIAS Y UN BESO.


	2. Capitulo 2

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

**.**

**2. NUEVA COMPAÑIA.**

**.**

Mi cabeza da vueltas. No debería haber tomado tanto pero estaba demasiado distraída para andar contando mis copas. Me levanto de la cama arrastrando mis pies en la moqueta suave que cubre el suelo de toda mi habitación y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Abro el grifo y me echo agua fría en mi cara. Me miro en el espejo y me doy cuenta que anoche me metí en la cama sin desmaquillarme: el lápiz de ojos corrido al igual que la mascara. Dios, parezco un zombie. Agarro algodón y comienzo a frotarme la cara.

Me divertí mucho anoche, no lo voy a negar. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien y yo nunca fui tan… suelta. Todo es culpa de Annie lo que me recuerda…

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-¡Hermano! –grita.

¿Hermano? Espera, supuestamente Annie debería estar atrás mía y no enfrente… ay madre.

Me giro bruscamente y los efectos del alcohol no me ayudan. En un segundo mi trasero se estampa en todo el suelo y mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas.

-¡Kat! –grita Annie.

-Cuidado preciosa… -susurra una voz masculina.

Me agarra de la cintura y me ayuda a levantarme. Ahí está mi misteriosa pareja de baile. No sé si será por el alcohol pero creo que no me arrepiento de nada al haberme restregado a él.

El chico será unos centímetros más alto que yo (y eso que llevo taconazos), pelo rubio (creo) alborotado, tez blanca, cuerpo fornido (Oh dios y qué músculos), brazos fuertes y abdomen…hmmm.

Me mira fijamente con esos ojos azules brillantes mientras me sonríe de manera pícara. No puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Sigue sujetándome de la cintura y creo que me está acercando a él. No pasa nada… no lo voy a frenar.

-Katniss… ¿estás bien? –maldita Annie.

-¿Mmm…? –giro mi cabeza hacia ella apartando mi mirada de esos diamantes azules y me encuentro con Annie sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Veo que ya conoces a mi hermano Peeta. –dice lo bastante alto para que todo el mundo nos oiga.

-¡¿Hermano?! –me sobresalto y enseguida me suelto de los brazos del chico.

-¿Qué tal estás Peet? –saluda Annie dándole un abrazo.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? –y no me quita el ojo de encima.

-Salgamos. Aquí hay mucho ruido.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-¿Cómo está mi borracha favorita? –de repente salta Annie en la puerta de mi baño.

-¡Coño Annie! –grito de sorpresa.

-Uy… esa boquita. Creo que la ciudad ya te está afectando. –me mira sonriendo.

-Ughh… me duele la cabeza. –me quejo. –Por favor, recuérdame no volver a salir NUNCA jamás contigo.

-Pues anoche te lo pasaste muy… pero que muy bien. –y vuelve a sonreírme con malicia.

-Por favor dime que no he hecho nada… de lo que me pueda arrepentir. –suplico cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, te has restregado toda al hermano de tu amiga que también viene siendo el hijo de tus tutores…

-Ohhh… si lo recuerdo. Qué vergüenza por dios…

-A parte de eso estabas demasiado… "distraída" –suelta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "distraída"? –pregunto confusa.

-¿No recuerdas nuestra charla con él afuera del Sub?

-No… bueno… borrosa pero casi nada. –intento recordar mientras hago mi camino hacia mi cama para tumbarme de nuevo.

-Lo suponía. –se sienta en la cama. –Por eso he venido aquí.

-Creía que me querías torturar…

-También estaba eso pero lo que te voy a decir es importante. –informa. -¿Me has entendido?

-Claro, suéltalo. –digo sin demasiados ánimos.

-Es importante que mis padres no sepan que Peeta está en la ciudad.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué? Creía que ya estaba aquí en la casa. –me siento enseguida para encarar a Annie.

-No, y ya te contaré la historia más tarde. Así que recuerda, no hemos visto a Peeta y lo más importante tú NO le conoces… ¿entendido? –advierte.

-Está bien. –digo vencida. –Ni una palabra sobre tu hermano.

-Anda, toma. –y me ofrece una pastilla blanca. –Es ibuprofeno, luego ya te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias. –y me lo tomo enseguida. –Por cierto Annie, ¿de verdad es tu hermano?

-No Katniss… vino la cigüeña y lo dejó en la puerta de mi casa… ¡Pues claro que es mi hermano borracha!

-Deja de llamarme borracha. –ahora pongo la cara seria.

-Lo siento. –se disculpa pero sé que a modo de broma. -¿Acaso no se nota?

-Bueno… tú tienes el cabello oscuro y ojos verdes… mientras que él… -suspiro al recordar esa perfección. –Cabello rubio, ojos azules… no os parecéis en nada.

-O sea… no recuerdas cosas de la noche anterior pero sí recuerdas perfectamente a mi hermano… -alza las cejas dos veces. –Interesante…

-Dios Annie cómo no puedo acordarme de semejante hombre. –pienso para mí misma. –Oh por favor en qué estoy pensando… lo peor aún es que ¡YA no estoy borracha!

-Kat… ¿estás bien? –me agita Annie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Ehh?

-Que digo que es interesante que recuerdes a mi hermano asi de bien… -me mira divertida.

-Cómo no acordarme… me tocó… era por si tenía que denunciarle y así puedo describirle fácilmente… -balbuceo. Miento.

-Ya, ya… lo que tú digas. –se levanta. –Vamos, seguramente nos esperan para desayunar. Por cierto, hay algo que sí nos parecemos. –dice antes de cruzar la puerta dejándome salir a mi primero.

-¿En qué?

-En que los dos estamos MUY BUENOS. –me guiña el ojo. –Pero eso creo que ya lo habrás notado.

.

-¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso?! –grita Haymitch mientras entramos en la cocina.

Effie niega la cabeza para hacernos saber de que no le hiciéramos caso. Annie y yo nos sentamos una al lado de la otra delante de Effie mirándonos confundidas. Haymitch sigue con su discusión en el móvil.

-¿Desde cuándo? –pregunta Haymitch ahora un poco más relajado. -¡¿Hace dos días?! ¡¿Me quiere decir que ahora mismo puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo?! –gruñe de nuevo. -¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no volverá allí! ¡Incompetentes! –y cuelga.

Haymitch se sienta al lado de Effie y ella suspira mientras acaricia la espalda de su marido para calmarlo. Nos mira a Annie y a mí y la verdad es que da miedo. Yo nunca le había visto enfadado. Él hace el esfuerzo por sonreírnos y da un sorbo a su café.

-¿Annie? –de repente susurra.

-Si papá… -si no lo he notado mal ella ha dado un respingo.

-¿Verdad que me lo dirías si tu querido hermano se comunica contigo, cierto? –lo dice tan tranquilo pero a la vez tan amenazador.

Miro a Annie y veo que ella observa atentamente a su papá. Ohh… nos van a pillar. Ella coge su zumo de naranja con total naturalidad y se moja los labios.

-Por supuesto papá… ¿se ha vuelto a escapar? –dice tranquilamente.

¿Escapar? ¿De dónde? ¿De un reclusorio? ¿Centro de rehabilitación? Lo sabía, sabía que un chico que toca así de una manera a una desconocida no puede estar bien de la cabeza.

-Sí, hace dos días. –suspira Haymitch, parece que ha creído a su hija. –Ya no sé que voy a hacer con este chico, le mando a uno de los mejores internados del mundo y se escapa… ya van tres veces.

-Lo que pasa es que Peeta nunca quiso ir allí, cariño. –susurra Effie. –Te dije que era mejor que estuviera con nosotros y controlarlo nosotros mismos.

-Sólo quiero lo mejor para él. –le mira Haymitch. –Voy a llamar a Wiress por si ha utilizado su tarjeta de crédito. -se levanta y se va.

-Vale chicas… ¿qué pasa?

Annie y yo la miramos confusas pero estábamos nerviosas. Effie es mucho más lista que Haymitch.

-¿Me lo vais a contar? ¿Dónde está Peeta?

-Mamá, no sé dónde está. Además, anoche me fui de fiesta y Katniss te puede asegurar que no la he dejado sola. –me mira. –Kat…

-Es verdad Effie, no se ha separado de mi. –vale, eso era verdad.

Por favor para el interrogatorio… soy muy mala mintiendo.

-Estaba en el Sub, ¿verdad? –nos mira fijamente y las dos nos removemos en nuestros asientos. –Annie, si no me lo dices tú, llamaré al Sub y me lo confirmarán ellos. Peeta Mellark no pasa muy desapercibido y lo sabes muy bien…

-Pues llama… -susurra Annie.

-Ya me los has confirmado.-sonríe triunfante Effie. -¿En qué hotel está?

-En el _Mondrian Soho_ –Annie hace pucheros. –Me va a matar mamá…

-Tu padre te hará algo peor si descubre que lo has estado encubriendo… así que te estoy haciendo un favor. –después me mira a mí. -¿Lo viste Katniss?

-¿Yo? No… bueno… sí. –balbuceo.

-Está bien… cuando te lo presente finge no conocerlo. –se levanta dejándonos a las dos en la mesa. –Sae, seremos cinco para comer… -y al igual que Haymitch sale de la cocina.

Sae nos dedica una sonrisa.

-Esta vez, la ha liado.

.

Vale, respira Katniss. Sólo es un chico. Es el hijo de tus tutores. Es como Annie pero en chico. Vale, eso ha sido raro. Respira.

Me encuentro delante de mi, ahora, montón de ropa. Incluso me es más difícil elegir un atuendo para hoy. No sé, pero quiero estar… guapa. ¿O eso sería raro? No conozco muy bien al tal Peeta y digamos que nuestro encuentro no ha sido del todo normal pero hay algo en el…

Al final me decido por un pantalón vaquero rasgado corto y una camiseta ancha que deja ver un hombro de color blanco y que tiene la bandera de América impreso. Me pongo mis Converse negro favoritos y me hago una trenza de lado.

Vale, creo que así estoy presentable. Es una comida en "familia" así que estoy informal pero a la vez mona. Esto es preocupante, me estoy pareciendo a Annie. Me pongo lápiz de ojos negro sólo para resaltar mis ojos y para ser sinceros, ocultar mis ojeras.

Bajo en el salón y me encuentro con Annie tocando el piano. Se da cuenta de mi presencia y me sonríe pero no para de tocar. Me siento en el sofá en forma de U y comienzo a leer mi libro.

Haymitch y Effie se han ido hace un par de horas para recoger a Peeta asi que no deben de tardar. La idea de volver a verlo, pero ahora sobria me da escalofríos pero quizás al estar borracha he resaltado un poco su aspecto. Digo, a lo mejor no es para tanto.

El pitido del ascensor nos sobresalta a Annie y a mí. Nos miramos y ambas nos levantamos para dirigirnos al hall. Respira Katniss, Annie está a tu lado y no debe pasar nada malo. Sólo es un chico, por dios.

-Recuerda, no le conoces. –me susurra Annie justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abran. -¡PEETA! –grita y salta en los brazos de su hermano.

Éste no lo duda y la coge levantándola del suelo. La imagen es tan tierna, se ve que se quieren mucho pero observo que Peeta le susurra algo en el oído y Annie se tensa, un poco. La baja y le da un beso en la frente. Annie se aparta y ahora puedo ver y observar, con asombro, al chico que está enfrente mío.

No me equivocaba y los efectos del alcohol no han tenido que ver con mi visión de anoche. WOW. Está tal y cómo yo lo recuerdo: pelo rubio desarreglado, la piel blanca como el de Annie, brazos y abdomen perfectos dentro de esa camiseta blanca con el cuello V y el pantalón vaquero… hmmm colgando ligeramente de esa cadera.

-Katniss… te presento a mi hijo Peeta. –Effie me interrumpe.

-Oh… encant… -camino hacia ellos y de repente me encuentro en el suelo.

Ouch. Me duele el culo. Dios mío qué vergüenza… ¡tierra trágame YA!

Genial. Llevaba un cordón de mis zapatos sin atar y eso ha causado mi caída. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

-¡Katniss! –grita Effie y no puedo evitar oír la sonrisa de Annie.

Unas manos fuertes me agarran de la cintura y me ayuda a levantarme. Recuerdo esto. No mires… no mires…

-Cuidado preciosa. –susurra y creo que en este mismo instante me voy a derretir.

-Gr…gra…gracias. –tartamudeo y noto cómo mis mejilla se calientan.

-Creo que tú trasero atrae demasiado el suelo. –sonríe con picardía. Dios, tengo calor.

-Ya… lo he notado. –y le devuelvo la sonrisa. ¿Estás ligando Katniss Everdeen? No me lo creo.

-Peeta. –de repente salta para que todos le oigan. –Tú debes de ser Katniss Everdeen…

-Si… encantada. –ahora termino mi frase.

-Siento lo de tu madre. –susurra.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, vamos a comer que luego tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. –le apunta Haymitch.

-Vamos, que me muero de hambre. ¡Sae! ¡Adivina quién ha vuelto! –grita y sale corriendo hacia la cocina.

Haymitch y Effie le siguen mientras que Annie se para a mi lado.

-Bonita entrada Everdeen…

-Cállate. –gruño mientras me ato, ahora bien, los cordones.

-Te gusta.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermano. Te gusta.

-¡No!

-Venga Kat, te lo estabas comiendo con los ojos… -dice apuntando mis ojos.

-Es… guapo. –me sonrojo.

-Ya… ¿sólo?

-Vale, está bien… está bueno. –digo vencida. -¿Contenta?

-Si. –salta una voz masculina.

.

Esta es la comida más incómoda de TODA mi vida. Después de que me escuchara admitir que "Está bueno" salí corriendo hacia la cocina y me senté en la mesa. Minutos más tarde aparecieron los hermanos Mellark intercambiando miradas y sonrisas y no tuve más remedio que agachar la cabeza lo más bajo que podía llegar.

Noté cómo Peeta no me quitaba el ojo de encima y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que intentar esquivarlas… sinceramente me ha costado mucho. Ugh! ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan atractivo?

Terminamos de comer y enseguida me disculpo para ir a mi habitación. Annie me sonreía como una tonta y le muestro mi cara más enfadada a escondidas. Subo corriendo a mi habitación, teniendo cuidado en no tropezarme de nuevo, y me encierro a mi habitación.

O eso creía yo.

-¿Me buscabas, preciosa? –sonríe sentado en mi cama.

-¿Qué? –digo sorprendida que estampo mi espalda contra la puerta.

-Sabía que te gustaba pero… venir así a mi habitación… teniendo a mi familia aquí abajo…mmm… -se levanta.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Ésta es mi habitación.

-No, ésta es la mía. Tú eres el acosador. –le contesto muy rápido.

-Ohh… por eso estaba muy cambiado. –se ríe. –Supongo que ERA mi habitación porque ahora te lo han dado a ti.

-Aha. Qué listo. –suelto.

-Vale, mi culpa. –sonríe.

Como siga haciendo eso no me voy a poder controlar.

-Entonces, fuera. –le digo señalando la puerta.

-Pero igualmente quería verte. –se acerca.

-No, fuera. –repito.

-Así que piensas que estoy "bueno". –se ríe. –No es la primera vez que me lo dicen así que no te preocupes.

-Eres un creído. -bufo. –Fuera.

-Tú también estás buena. –alza una ceja y cada vez se acerca más.

Trago en seco. YO estoy BUENA.

-Me gustas. –pone una mano contra la puerta acorralándome con su cuerpo.

-Tú a mí no. –suelto. Trago. Qué bien huele. Tengo calor, está tan cerca.

-Pues eso no es lo que parecía… según tú estoy bueno.

-Pero eso no significa que me gustes. –suelto con ironía. –Digo… pienso que muchos actores están buenos y eso no significa que me gusten.

-Hmmm… tienes razón. –finge una expresión de estar pensando. Está tan cerca… me lo voy a comer. –Entonces haré que te guste.

-Ya… ¿cómo? –bufo.

-Así…

Y se acerca. Oh… me va a besar… me va a besar.

Su aliento… su boca entreabierta… sus ojos cerrados… ahhh… no voy a ser capaz de detenerlo así que me rindo, cierro los ojos y espero el contacto de sus labios.

-¡Peeta!

La puerta se abre de repente atrás mía, empujándome de golpe hacia el cuerpo de Peeta. Él yo nos sorprendemos y me agarra entre sus brazos para evitar que me caiga. Hmmm… sus brazos…

¡No Katniss! ¡Ahora no! ¡Os acaban de pillar!

-¡Joder Cato!

.

Yeah! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que haya estado un poco mejor que el anterior… hmmm… y seguirá mejorando en los próximos!

Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido en el capitulo 1 y más cuando algunos son autores de mis fics favoritos!

Asi que GRACIAS 2x a_**: minafan, CarlaMellark, torposoplo12, krismery e isicullen**_

_**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW, FOLLOW O FAVORITE… GRACIAS (por cierto se me olvidó ativar lo de anonymous reviews asi que ahora pueden dejar un review los ANÓNIMOS)**_

GRACIAS OTRA VEZ Y UN BESO.


	3. Capitulo 3

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

**.**

**3.**

**.**

-¡Joder Cato! –grita Peeta al chico que está enfrente nuestro.

Peeta me mira y yo a él con una expresión de sorpresa. Después vuelve a fijarse en su amigo en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja. Él me suelta y me deja ir.

-Yo… no quería interrumpir. –el amigo posa su mirada a Peeta para luego pasarlas a mí. –Hola. –me saluda.

-Ho… hola. –tartamudeo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta Peeta molesto.

-Llamé al hotel y me dijeron que ya no te hospedabas allí así que supuse que tus padres ya te habrían encontrado. –cuenta. –Me dijeron que estabas en tu habitación… y mira qué sorpresa.

-Yo… -intento entrar en su conversación. –Me encanta escuchar conversaciones de chicos pero ahora mismo esto es muy incómodo. ¿Podríais ir en otra parte? –miro a Peeta directamente.

-Claro. –responde y se aclara la garganta. –Vamos. –le dice a su amigo mientras camina por la puerta.

-Espera… -le dice su amigo. -¿No me vas a presentar?

Peeta suelta un suspiro profundo y le dedica una mirada asesina.

-Katniss, éste es mi molesto amigo Cato. –Cato me dedica una gran sonrisa. –Cato, ella es Katniss. Mis padres son sus tutores.

-Encantado Katniss. –me saluda muy amablemente. -¿Tutores?

-Si, si larga historia. –contesta Peeta sin importancia. –Luego te cuento. Vamos.

-Hasta pronto Katniss. –consigue decir Cato antes de salir empujado por Peeta.

-Adiós. –susurro.

Y es así como acaba mi sueño de ser besada.

.

**PEETA'S POV**

-¿Qué demonios era eso? –pregunta Cato nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Katniss.

-Algo que no deberías haber visto. –aclaro.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunta muy interesado.

-Katniss Everdeen. Quedó huérfana y mi madre era mejor amiga de la suya así que mis padres la han acogido. –explico.

-¿Y estabas apunto de hacer lo que creo que estabas a punto de hacer? –pobre, se ahoga con sus propias palabras.

-Está buena. –suelto yo.

-Si, ya lo he visto peo Peeta… ¡Es tu hermana! –grita.

-¡Claro que no es mi hermana! –grito yo de vuelta. –No tenemos relación alguna.

-Pero tus padres son sus tutores. –sigue. –Lo que es lo mismo… tenéis los mismo padres.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué? Peeta… no es una chica cualquiera que te puedes enrollar con ella y luego dejarla… ¿qué pasaría si se enteran tus padres?

-Vaya… no había pensado en eso. –digo pensativo.

-De nada amigo. –sonríe satisfecho pero le doy un codazo. -¡Ouch!

-Pero he perdido un beso y seguro que una de las buenas. –le apunto con los dedos. –Ahora me debes una.

-Si quieres te lo doy yo… -y hace morritos acercándose a mí.

-¡Idiota! –y le aparto de un empujón.

-Ejem… -mi padre de repente carraspea delante nuestro al final de las escaleras.

-Papá… -digo sorprendido.

-Buenas tarde señor Mellark. –saluda Cato mientras se endereza pero se aguanta la risa por el momento que nos ha pillado mi padre.

-Buenas tardes Cato. ¿Cómo está Plutarch? –pregunta mi padre.

-Bien señor. –contesta Cato educadamente. Vayaaa…

-Mándele mis saludos y también a tu hermana Glimmer.

-Se los haré llegar. –me mira de reojo Cato.

-Ahora, si nos disculpas me gustaría discutir algunas cosas con mi hijo. –me mira Haymitch y esto no puede ser nada bueno.

-Por supuesto señor. –me mira Cato. –Iré a saludar a Annie.

-Te veo después. –consigo decirle antes de irse.

-Suerte. –susurra.

Mi padre me apunta la oficina y sin decir ni una palabra me meto y me siento el sillón enfrente de su mesa de despacho.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué demonios te gusta enojarme? –comienza la batalla.

-No me gusta ese lugar papá. –suelto. –Sabes que no me gusta que me encierren.

-Es el mejor internado de toda Europa Peeta. –explica. –Allí te enseñarán todo lo que debes saber para manejar nuestra empresa.

-¿Y Cato? Él va a ser el encargado de manejar la compañía de su papá pero no le envían en un internado lejos de su familia. –discuto ya que no me parece justo.

-No estamos hablando de Cato sino de ti.

-Es lo mismo papá. Sólo te gusta alejarme de aquí.

-Claro que no es así.

-¡Claro que sí! Tú siempre has pensado que soy un desperdicio de hijo. –ya no aguanto más.

-Si dejaras de hacer lo que haces siempre… -murmura mi padre. –Aprende a comportarte.

-¿Lo dices por las fiestas? –pregunto.

-Por todo. Lo peor es que creo que haces todas esas cosas para llamar la atención.

-¿Piensas que suspendo, bebo y me emborracho para llamar la atención?

-Si. Y no sé por qué.

-Pues, quizás no sea por eso… quizás sea porque no quiero manejar tu compañía. –suelto sin pensarlo.

Mi padre queda paralizado ante mis palabras. Desde niño ya me ha estado diciendo de que la compañía lo llevaré yo algún día y ahora le vengo con el cuento que no lo quiero. Que no quiero su estúpida compañía.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Peeta Mellark?! –grita enfadado.

-Estoy cansado papá… cansado de tu compañía porque adónde quiera que vaya siempre me estáis persiguiendo. –explico. –Puede… puede que quiera hacer otra cosa…

-¡¿Cómo qué?! –se levanta. –¡¿Emborracharte, drogarte y vivir de un centro de rehabilitación a otro esperando a que yo te mantenga?!

Las duras palabras de mi padre se han clavado tan dentro de mí. ¿Cómo siquiera puede pensar en eso?¿Tan mal hijo piensa que soy? Me duele… me duele que él piense eso de mí.

-¡¿Y qué?! –me levanto yo también. -¿Viene de familia no? Tú también fuiste un borracho… de tal palo tal astilla…

Mi padre levanta la mano pero se detiene. Detiene el golpe que me iba a dar en la cara. Me duele y siento haberle dicho eso pero sus palabras hacía mí no me han dejado contestarle de otra forma.

-Peeta Mellark, a partir de ahora recibirás las clases desde casa. –dice secamente. –Como castigo tendrás todas tus salidas controladas hasta nuevo aviso y para que aprendas a comportarte como un hombre trabajarás en la empresa cuando yo te necesite. ¿Entendido?

¿Estudiar en casa? ¿Salidas controladas? ¿Trabajar en la empresa? ¿Es que no acaba de oírme? Creo que mi padre se empeña en destruir mi vida.

-Peeta. –vuelve a decir pero ahora más duro.

-Si, papá. –me doy la vuelta.

Salgo por la puerta sin mirar atrás y entonces me doy cuenta que alguien nos ha estado espiando.

-¿Estabas escuchando? –pregunto mirando a la chica intentado subir las escaleras sin hacer ruido. La verdad es que la imagen es bastante cómica: cuerpo erguido y pisando suavemente cada escalera.

-¿Me hablabas a mí? –Katniss se da la vuelta cómo si nada.

-No, a la pared. –le miro irónicamente. -¿Qué escuchaste?

-Yo… -tartamudea y se sonroja. –Escuché algo pero fue sin querer venía de la cocina a por un vaso de zumo y pasé por aquí… y… y… -balbucea. -¿Te parece divertido?

-Si. –intento ocultar mi diversión ya que ha hablado tan rápido que no he entendido ni media palabra. –En fin, supongo que nunca puedes evitar a las cotillas.

-Perdona pero ¿me estás llamando cotilla? –pregunta incrédula.

-Se le llaman así a las personas que escuchan conversaciones ajenas ¿o me equivoco? –contesto vacilante.

-Ya te dije que pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar. Si me quieres creer, bien, y si no, ese es tu problema. –se da la vuelta y vuelve a subir las escaleras.

-¡Espera! –se detiene y vuelve a mirarme. -¿Te gustaría tomar algo? Un café o lo que sea… necesito salir de esta casa por un par de horas…

-Tu padre te acaba de prohibir la salida. –contesta.

-Se refiere a las salidas de noche. –aclaro. -¿Vienes?

-Díselo a tu amigo… o a tu hermana…

-Cato y Annie no serían buena compañía para mí ahora mismo. Créeme. –sonrío al pensar tomar algo con alguno de esos dos. –No pararán de bombearme con preguntas.

-¿Y quién te dice que yo no voy a hacer lo mismo?

-Supongo que correré el riesgo. –alzo las cejas. –Además, quiero conocerte. Vamos a vivir juntos ¿no?

Noto como ella se pone nerviosa y traga. Joder, la imagen que veo ahora de ella desde aquí abajo y ella arriba de las escaleras… no puedo contener recorrerla de pies a cabeza con la mirada y creo que lo ha notado porque no aparta sus ojos de las mías… sus piernas largas y delgadas, su piel aceitunada, su rostro angelical, esas curvas que mataría a cualquiera, esos labios carnosos que estuve a punto de probar si no fuera por el idiota de Cato… y esos ojos grises… que me cautivaron desde esa noche en el Sub.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo? –pregunta una vez he terminado de observar su cuerpo hermoso. Ella es hermosa… preciosa.

-¿Quieres venir? –pregunto una vez más desviando su pregunta.

-Está bien. Espera, voy a por mi bolso. -y sale corriendo hacia arriba.

¿Qué te pasa Peeta? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dijo Cato? No, ella es una chica prohibida pero… ¡Joder! Eso me hace desearla más. Ella es como la manzana prohibida en Edén y yo me muero por probarla.

-Hola hermano. –saluda Annie sacándome de mis pensamientos. -¿Qué tal con papá?

-Mal. –suspiro. –Estudiaré en casa, tengo las salidas controladas y ¿sabes qué mas?… voy a trabajar con él en la empresa.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? –Annie se sorprende. –Vaya, debe de estar bastante enfadado. Le dijiste algo seguro.

-No le dije nada. –acordándome de mi metedura de pata. –Bueno, todo eso es mejor que volver en la cárcel de Graham School… te he echado de menos, a ti y a mamá. –y la estrecho entre mis brazos.

-Yo también Peet… -me devuelve el abrazo. –Vamos a merendar con Kat y así la conoces mejor.

-¿Y Cato? –pregunto.

-Se ha ido hace rato, dice que ya te llamará. Venga vamos, Kat debe de estar leyendo en su habitación.

-No puedo Annie, voy a salir. –me disculpo.

-¿Te acaban de castigar y ya vas a salir? –pregunta incrédula.

-No me voy a ningún club. –aclaro. –Sólo quiero dar una vuelta. Hace meses que no visito a mi novia.

-¿Novia? ¿No te referirás a…?

-¡No! ¡Por dios Annie… ni la menciones! –la corto antes de que termine su frase.

-Ya estoy… -habla Katniss bajando las escaleras y después frena cuando ve a Annie.

Annie la sonríe como tonta y luego me mira a mí por lo que intento mirar en otra parte.

-Os vais… ¿juntos? –pregunta Annie y sé que se lo está pasando bomba con esto.

-Annie… -Katniss intenta sonreír. –Peeta quería dar una vuelta ¿te quieres venir?

-¡Oh no! –Annie me mira a mí. –Yooo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Id vosotros.

Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio. Katniss en las escaleras, yo de pie al final de ellas y Annie a mi lado sin parar de lanzarnos miraditas. Noto que Katniss le abre mucho los ojos a ella y luego se sonroja. Mmm… roja como la manzana prohibida.

-¿Estás lista Katniss? –decido romper el hielo.

-Si. –exclama enseguida y baja las escaleras que le quedan. –Adiós Annie.

-Adiós pequeña. –le alboroto el pelo y salgo corriendo hacia el ascensor.

-¡Peeta! –corre tras mío.

-¡Katniss corre! –grito.

Y como siempre tan lenta, sólo es capaz de ver nuestra sonrisa de triunfo antes de que e cierre la puerta.

.

Beetee me da las llaves de mi adorable Audi R8 tras haberlo aparcado delante del portal de nuestro edificio.

-Gracias Beetee. –agradezco.

-A sus órdenes señor. Que disfruten del paseo, srta. Everdeen. –dice antes de marcharse dentro del edificio.

-Katniss, Beetee por favor. –contesta mi compañera. –Gracias.

Le abro las puertas del copiloto a Katniss y ésta me mira sorprendida. Si Katniss, puede ser todo lo grosero que quieras pero atiendo muy bien a las mujeres.

-¿Un R8? ¿En serio? –pregunta sonriendo mientras se mete en el coche.

-Si. –contesto una vez que he rodeado el coche y sentado al volante. –Un regalo por mis 16 años. En ese entonces mi padre era muy enrollado.

-Sólo tenéis diferencias. –suelta. –Los arreglaréis.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro.

-No le cuentes a Annie mi discusión con papá.

-Está bien. –contesta honestamente. –Así que, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Adónde tú quieras nena.

-Vamos a pasar por el Starbucks y por una pastelería que me encanta y después… te llevaré a conocer a mi novia. –sonrío mientras arranco el coche.

-¿Tu novia? –pregunta y noto una ligera decepción por su parte.

-Te va a encantar. –la miro.

-Qué bien. –intenta decirlo con ganas.

O soy yo… o ¿está celosa?

Arranco el coche y nos metemos en el tráfico de Manhattan. Pasamos por un Starbucks que está a cinco manzanas de la casa para comprar un frapuccino de chocolate (mi debilidad) y un batido de mango para Katniss. Después entramos en la pastelería "Le Capitole" mi favorita en toda Manhattan y compramos unos bollos de colores y _macarons._

Katniss no ha abierto la boca desde que salimos de casa. ¿Acaso dije algo malo? No, no creo. Así que para aligerar un poco el ambiente dentro del coche, después de todo nos queda para rato, decido encender la radio.

"_**You were a problem child**_

_**Been grounded your whole life**_

_**So now you runnin' wild**_

_**Playin' with them good girls**_

_**No that ain't your style.**_

_**You think you're hot shit **_

_**And ooh I love it **_

_**I love it yeah, yeah"**_

Katniss y yo damos un respingo al escuchar la canción. Mierda, esta no. Ahora no es la adecuada. En vez de aligerar creo que esto lo va a hacer más pesado.

"_**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine**_

_**Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine"**_

JO-DER. Escucho la canción y no puedo apartar la mirada de los muslos desnudos de Katniss. Concéntrate Peeta, que estás conduciendo. Ahora me doy cuenta que quizás no sólo deban prohibir beber alcohol si vas a conducir sino también traer a chicas hermosas contigo.

"_**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**_

_**And I'm like hot damn, lemme make you my boo.**_

_**'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**_

_**Yeah you know what to do**_

_**You're a hot mess**_

_**I'm lovin' it hell yes!"**_

Katniss apaga la radio.

-Lo… siento… es que… no me gusta la canción. –se disculpa.

-No te preocupes… -digo aunque muy dentro de mí le da las gracias por haberlo hecho o sino iba a aparcar y a saber lo que le voy a hacer.

Entonces a lo lejos se comienza a divisar el muelle. Sonrío.

-¿Muelle? –pregunta ella mirando con más atención enfrente. -¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás. –sonrío misterioso.

.

**KATNISS' POV**

Demonios. ¿En serio me va a presentar su novia? Seguro que será una de estas chicas tipo _top models_. No puedo parar de imaginarme diferentes chicas: morenas, rubias, pelirrojas con el cuerpo de infarto. No me puedo creer que me haya invitado a salir sólo para conocer a su novia. Esto es muy… extraño.

Pero entonces llegamos a un muelle y a Peeta se le esboza una gran sonrisa. Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto?

-¿Muelle? –pregunto confundida mirando con atención la vista de enfrente. -¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás. –sonríe de un lado.

Por favor, qué calor.

Peeta aparca en un parking privado y después, muy emocionado me lleva a un barco.

-Peeta, me estoy asustando. –le digo siguiéndole.

-Tranquila, vamos tenemos que comprar los billetes. –me coge de la muñeca y me arrastra para ir más rápido.

En un momento ya estamos delante de una cabina y Peeta compra dos billetes para el ferry. La chica del mostrador muy sonriente, y demasiado atenta para mi gusto le entrega los billetes a Peeta rozándole un poco las manos. No sé por qué pero tengo ganas de arrancarle todo ese pelo rubio a la chica que acaba de tocar a Peeta.

Mi compañero no le hace ni caso y al obtener los billetes me mira muy sonriente. Miro a de reojo a la chica del mostrador y me dedica una cara de pocos amigos. Si, querida, este chico está conmigo… y me va a presentar a su novia. Mierda. Quizás por eso está tan ilusionado.

-¿Estás bien Katniss? –me pregunta mientras nos apoyamos en la barandilla del ferry. -¿No me digas que te mareas?

-No… no… -contesto. –Lo que pasa es que… me siento extraño. Digo, me vas a presentar a tu novia.

Peeta comienza a reír a carcajadas. ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

-Te va a encantar. Y seguro que a ella también le vas a gustar. –me guiña un ojo.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo Peeta Mellark?

-Puede… ¿funciona? –sonríe divertido.

-No creo que a tu novia le parezca bien.

-Lo entenderá. –suspira y mira a lo lejos. -¿Impaciente por conocerla?

-Ohh… si… -digo con ironía.

-Pues ahí está.

¿Dónde? Joder, ¿trabaja en la ferry? No, pues al parecer no era ningún _top model._

-¿Dónde? –pregunto impaciente.

-Ahí Katniss… -apunta hacia el mar abierto.

WOW. La Estatua de la Libertad.

-Me gusta venir a visitarla cada vez que llego a Nueva York… -suspira. –O cuando tengo problemas.

-Yo… -estoy demasiado sorprendida. –Esperaba de verdad conocer a tu novia.

Peeta comienza a reír en carcajadas y no puedo evitar acompañarlo. Su risa es tan contagiosa.

-No tengo novia Katniss… al menos una humana no. –me mira con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír.

-¿Sabes que esto es preocupante, verdad? –le digo divertida. –Tu novia es una estatua…

-Shhh… que te va a oír. –y otra vez comienza a reír.

Observarlo así, divertido, despreocupado… me cuesta mucho imaginarlo en todas aquellas situaciones que Haymitch mencionó en la oficina: borracho, drogado… Me lo imagino y me dan escalofríos. Si él es un… ángel.

-¿Te gusta? –de repente su tono de voz cambia radicalmente, ahora es como un susurro, suave… esos que te mandan corrientes eléctricas.

-Me encanta. –digo admirando con asombro la gran estatua delante de nosotros.

-A mi también. –me giro y lo encuentro mirándome fijamente. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a mí?

Noto cómo se me ruborizan las mejillas. ¿Acaso dejará de crear este efecto en mí? No, no lo creo… y espero que no.

.

El camino a casa ha sido mucho más cómodo que el viaje de antes. Yo estaba tensa por lo de la "supuesta" novia y ahora no puedo parar de sonreír cuando recuerdo cómo apunta con su dedo a la Estatua de la Libertad. En ese momento, sólo quería saltar de alegría. No tenía novia y extrañamente eso me ponía muy contenta.

De vuelta a casa hablamos de cosas triviales: cómo era mi vida en Portland, cómo era su vida en Londres, nuestras amistades, Annie… empezamos a conocernos mejor y cada vez que lo hacía, cada vez que le conocía mejor más me costaba imaginarme a ese chico perdido en esas cosas horribles.

Llegamos al portal donde ya nos esperaba Beetee. Peeta apaga el motor y sale corriendo a abrirme la puerta. Mmm… me podía acostumbrar a esto.

-Gracias. –susurro y sin darme cuenta le ofrezco mi sonrisa más coqueta.

-De nada, preciosa. –susurra de vuelta mirándome con esa mirada que me encanta y esa sonrisa en un lado que me mata.

_**Preciosa.**_ Esa también es una de las cosas de las que me puedo acostumbrar. Cada vez que me dice de esa manera juro que algo dentro de mi revolotea y luego me hace cosquillas. Nunca nadie antes me había llamado con algo tan dulce… y eso me gustaba. Dios, hay tantas cosas que me gustan de este chico y sólo le conozco hace ¿Cuándo? ¿Ésta mañana?

Le da las llaves de su R8 a Beetee y le murmura un "Gracias". Entramos por la puerta principal y saludamos a Brutus con una gran sonrisa y nos metemos en el ascensor.

Y nuevamente comienza la tortura.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Peeta sonriéndome con diversión.

-Si. –trago. -¿Te parezco divertida o algo?

-Eres muy divertida Katniss. –dice muy despacio.

Y por fin la tensión se corta cuando se abren las puertas. La casa está en silencio. Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia el pie de las escaleras. Pensándolo bien, dónde había comenzado todo esto.

Me disponía ya a subir pero me paro y le vuelvo a encarar.

-Gracias Peeta. –sonrío. –Me lo he pasado muy bien… y gracias por presentarme a tu novia.

-Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. –sonríe ante nuestra broma privada. –Creo que también le has gustado.

-¿Eso crees? –digo divertida.

-Bueno… a mí me gustas, no veo por qué a ella no.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esas palabras, el coqueteo… Me quedo quieta en mi sitio por un momento y observo su expresión de picardía. Sonriendo de lado y esos ojos brillantes de color azul mar donde no me importaría sumergirme.

-Me debes un beso ¿lo sabías? –de repente salta.

-¿Yo? –digo inocentemente. –Más bien te lo debe tu amigo. Él fue el que nos interrumpió.

-Cierto. –sonríe.

-Pídeselo a él. –bromeo.

-Oh… créeme que intentó dármelo. –ahora sonríe ampliamente. –Aquí en las escaleras y ccn morritos y todo.

Estallo en carcajadas. Me imagino a los dos chicos rubios, grandes y fuertes. El del pelo más corto inclinándose con los morritos y Peeta mirándolo con miedo.

-Habría pagado por verlo. –intento parar de reír.

-No es gracioso. –advierte intentando parecer serio. –Me quedé traumado.

-Ohhh… -susurro. –Quizás podría ayudarte a olvidarlo.

KATNISS EVERDEEN. ¿TE LAS ESTÁS INSINUANDO?

-¿Harías eso por mí? –susurra inocentemente pero veo cómo sus ojos brillan con intensidad.

JODER. ¿Cómo hemos pasado a tener una conversación de colegas a esto? Y lo peor es que yo soy la que lo empezó.

Mis pies comienzan a andar por sí solas y despacio e inocentemente deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

Sus labios. El manjar más dulce que he probado en mi vida. Suaves, carnosos, deliciosos… o como diría Annie. Exquisitos. Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir mi querida amiga. Hmmm… esto es mucho mejor que la imaginación.

Desde que nos interrumpió su querido amigo, había estado imaginándome cómo sería besar a este chico rubio de ojos azules. Y creo que mi imaginación se quedó totalmente corta.

Recupero mis sentidos y me aparto, mirándole directamente en sus ojos y sonriéndole de una manera inocente. Él me mira con ojos de asombro y esta vez noto un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Me sonríe de vuelta mientras poco a poco me alejo.

-Deuda pagada. –susurro y me doy la vuelta para irme.

Pero entonces, antes de pisar el primer escalón, me agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella con fuerza. Mi cuerpo choca con el suyo con fuerza y con su otra mano libre agarra mi cuello y atrapa mis labios con los suyos.

Este beso es muy diferente al de antes. Este es mucho más profundo, pasional… más salvaje. La mano que agarraba mis muñecas se desliza hasta mi cintura y me aprieta más a él. La mano que está en mi cuello comienza a enredarla en mi pelo. Sin darme cuenta, mis manos se agarran a su cuello, acariciándolo de arriba abajo.

El beso se profundiza cada vez más. Gimo y entonces, tomándome por sorpresa me mete la lengua. JO-DER. La mía también está impaciente por unirse a él y qué demonios, ¿a qué esperas? Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y se enroscan. Sabe tan bien. Su mano en mi cintura me aprieta más a él. Mis manos se han enredado en su lacio pelo rubio sin ni siquiera pedirme permiso y sorprendiéndome de nuevo, su mano que estaba en mi cuello ahora acaricia mis mejillas con sus nudillos. Me estremezco ante su contacto tan dulce y separa sus labios de los míos.

Ambos jadeamos por la falta de aire. Sus ojos ahora tienen un color más intenso y me sonríe. Yo le sonrío de vuelta. Esto debió de pasar hace algunas horas pero me alegro que no haya pasado. Éste ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado. Así que tengo que agradecer a su amigo por interrumpirnos.

Su mano suelta mi cintura dejándome libre y yo también hago lo mismo con su pelo. Ya muero de ganas por hundir de nuevo mis dedos en ese cabello tan suave.

Cuando recuperamos el aliento y ya una vez totalmente separados me doy cuenta que no hemos apartado la mirada del uno del otro. ¿Qué pasa?¿Es que este momento tan maravilloso podía continuar? Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo y se concentro en mi… centro. OH DIOS. ¿Qué es esa sensación?

-Ahora sí. Deuda pagada. –finalmente decide cortar el silencio.

-Debería… irme. –tartamudeo como una tonta. –Supongo que te veré después.

-Te veo después. –sonríe.

-Si. –y ya está. Me doy la vuelta y subo las escaleras.

Noto que él aún sigue en su sitio observándome mientras subo. El cosquilleo sigue ahí.

¿Qué cojones me está haciendo este chico?

.

PRIMER BESO! ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

LO SIENTO MUCHO SE ME HA OLVIDADO ACTIVAR LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS! AHORA YA PODÉIS COMENTAR LOS QUE NO TIENEN UNA CUENTA FF… LO SIENTO CREÍ QUE YA LO HABÍA SOLUCIONADO :(

Quiero dar las gracias a: **isicullen, Alas De Fuego, believedreamtribute, torposoplo12, Mackie Uchiha, Fran Weasly, Carla Mellark y magaly.**

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FOLLOW Y FAVORITES!


End file.
